


11. travel

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re stopped at a red light, Scott looks over at Kira, and lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. travel

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

When they’re stopped at a red light, Scott looks over at Kira, and lets out a sigh of relief. The school year is finally over; no more fighting whatever supernatural creature is in town and no more trying not to fail classes.

“Is everything okay, Scott? We can always go back,” Kira says softly. She places her hand on top of his and squeezes gently.

Scott shakes his head. “It’s fine; we really need this roadtrip.”

She smiles and shuffles closer to Scott, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
